


I Dare You

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, as in there's not really a plot, idk what to tag this as this is just a random fic that turned out longer than expected, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: In which an innocent game of truth or dare at a party may impact someone's life forever.A.k.a. Mingyu get's challenged to give Wonwoo a lap dance.





	

Wonwoo paused in front of the door and took his phone out of his pocket. With a soft sigh, he checked if he was at the right address and then knocked. He figured that the music he could hear even from outside should’ve been enough of a sign that he was at the right place, but he wasn’t about to just barge into a stranger’s house. 

Soonyoung, one of his friends, had decided to throw a party at his parents’ house to celebrate that finals were done. His parents were on a trip, so he had sent the address to Wonwoo by text. The boy wasn’t sure if he wanted to go at first, but Soonyoung had convinced him by telling him it wouldn’t be a big party; when said boy opened the door however, Wonwoo already saw the living room and kitchen being filled with to him unknown faces. He frowned.

“Wonwoo! You made it!” Soonyoung hugged him and pulled him inside, closing the door behind him.  
“Yeah, I see the rest of the school made it too?” He smiled sarcastically.  
“Hey, don’t be like that! It’s more fun if there are more people!” Soonyoung laughed, still clinging to his arm. He seemed to be a little bit tipsy already, Wonwoo could smell the alcohol.

“Is there anyone here that I know?” He asked the boy.  
“I think Junhui and Minghao are still in the living room, I was just with them.. Jihoon has already gone home, you just missed him. You should’ve seen the look on his face when it started getting busy here!” Soonyoung laughed. Wonwoo nodded, waiting for him to continue.  
“Oh yeah, I think Seokmin and Mingyu are in the kitchen. That’s where I’ve seen them last, I think..” Soonyoung laughed again. Wonwoo shot him a smile back and turned around to walk into the kitchen that connected to the entrance hall.

It wasn’t hard to find Seokmin and Mingyu; they were standing at the bar table that was covered in snacks for the guests. Mingyu was wearing black jeans and a white button-down, Seokmin a sweater and blue jeans. They were talking and laughing, almost as if they weren’t even part of the crowd of people dancing around them. Wonwoo smiled and walked over to them.

“Wonwoo!” Seokmin grinned at him. Mingyu looked up and their eyes met, an immediate smile appearing on the taller one’s face.  
“Heya,” Mingyu’s arm found its way around his waist and pulled the boy closer. “I didn’t think you were gonna come!”  
“Didn’t think that either.” Wonwoo replied with a smile. Mingyu’s arm still rested around him, Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s body heat. The three of them talked for a while, enjoying the snacks and music until Seokmin’s phone buzzed. The boy looked down, grinned, and then looked up at Wonwoo and Mingyu.

“It’s Soonyoung. He wants me to bring the two of you.” Wonwoo raised his brows and shrugged. Mingyu’s hand stayed on his shoulder as they made their way through the crowd, following Seokmin until they saw Soonyoung waving in the corner of the room.  
“Hi,” Soonyoung grinned at them. Junhui and Minghao greeted Wonwoo and Soonyoung urged them all to move closer.  
“Let’s play a game.”

“What do you have in mind?” Junhui asked a red cup of whatever drink he was drinking in his hand. His arm rested loosely around Minghao’s shoulders, said boy leaning against him silently. 

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Soonyoung smiled cheekily. Junhui raised his eyebrows but Seokmin immediately agreed, nodding excitedly. Minghao shrugged and smiled, sitting up a bit more so he could see everything better. Mingyu and Wonwoo agreed and the six of them decided who was going to go first.  
“Okay, Junhui. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth. Let’s see what you got.” Junhui smirked. The six of them played around like that for a while, the questions ranging from the standard “who do you have a crush on” to “I dare you to do a dumb dance in the middle of the crowd”, until Soonyoung looked at Mingyu.

“Gyu,” He laughed. “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare.” The taller boy smiled, taking a sip of his drink.  
“I dare you..” Soonyoung’s eyes scanned the faces of his friends. His gaze rested on Wonwoo and he smiled. “I dare you to give Wonwoo a lap dance. With music, in the middle of this room. You got to put effort into it, no joking around.” The six stayed silent, Soonyoung smiling challengingly, until Seokmin started laughing. 

“Dude, you have to do this!” He punched Mingyu’s shoulder.  
“W-Why? Why in the middle of the room?” Wonwoo mumbled, just loud enough to be hearable over the music. Mingyu looked at him and Wonwoo felt his face heat up.  
“Well? Are you gonna do it?” Soonyoung laughed. Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s hand on his shoulder and looked up to him, just in time to hear him speak.  
“I.. Sure. Why the fuck not.” There was a hesitant but mischievous smile on the boy’s lips. Wonwoo exhaled audibly, followed by a soft “what” that left his lips. 

Junhui whistled through his teeth and got up from the couch.  
“Oh, this is going to be good.” He grinned. Soonyoung clapped excitedly, disappearing into the kitchen only to return with a chair. He walked up to the stereo and turned the volume down, earning the complaints of all of the other partygoers. 

“Everyone, listen up! Our friend Mingyu here,” He pointed at the tall boy who awkwardly smiled, looking around the room. “Is going to give Wonwoo over there a lap dance. I need you all to encourage him, okay?” He laughed. The people started cheering and wolf-whistling, allowing Soonyoung to put the chair in the middle of the room. The people gathered around it in a circle.

Seokmin took Wonwoo’s arm and led him to the chair, urging him to sit down. Under loud cheering, Mingyu was brought to the middle of the circle as well. The boy awkwardly smiled at Wonwoo.  
“Okay okay okay, let’s go!” Soonyoung yelled before turning up the volume again. A slow, sensual song started playing and Wonwoo felt nervous. Mingyu shot Soonyoung a glare before letting his hips sway a bit, getting used to the rhythm. 

Mingyu’s hands went up and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his blouse, revealing the tanned skin of his chest. He slowly walked around the chair until he was standing behind it, putting his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders. He then slowly bent forward, sliding his hands down Wonwoo’s chest from behind him. Wonwoo felt his heartrate speed up and swallowed thickly. His hands were resting on his thighs, he didn’t know where else to put them. Wonwoo felt completely lost in this situation.

Mingyu walked around him again and bent over in front of him, giving Wonwoo a clear view of his rear. When the boy looked back at him, he smiled and faced him again. He positioned himself so that one of Wonwoo’s thighs was between his legs and squatted a little bit. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s neck before starting to do body rolls on the rhythm, his lower stomach rubbing against Wonwoo every time. 

Wonwoo pulled his hands back, scared to touch the boy, and swallowed thickly. He wanted to touch Mingyu but didn’t dare to, scared to scare him off. However, as if he could reach his mind, Mingyu swung his leg over Wonwoo’s other leg and sat down on his lap before taking Wonwoo’s hands in his and placing them on his hips. A smile played on his lips as he started moving again, grinding down on the boy’s lap. He leaned his head back and Wonwoo stared at his neck. The only thing he could think of was how badly he wanted to kiss that neck right now, he subconsciously licked his lips. He felt himself growing harder and harder, his pants straining his crotch almost painfully. 

Wonwoo’s hands stayed on Mingyu’s waist as the latter looked down again, putting their heads closer together until their foreheads touched. Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s breath on his cheek and smiled in disbelieve of the whole situation. He became aware of the fact that Mingyu too seemed to have an erection at this point, a frown on the boy’s face. 

As the music died out, the people around them - Wonwoo had been too focused on Mingyu to hear them before, although he was sure that they were yelling all the way through the song - started cheering and clapping. Mingyu sat down on Wonwoo’s lap, his head resting on the boy’s shoulder as he panted softly. When Mingyu looked up at him he saw something in his eyes, something he couldn’t put his finger on yet understood fully. As Mingyu got up he looked at Wonwoo and that was enough to make him follow the boy to the hallway, both of them getting patted on the back by their friends and the other partygoers as the normal music started playing again.

Once in the hallway the two of them sneaked up the staircase and into the first bedroom they found - it must have been a spare bedroom, seeing as there was no real furniture or decoration except for a two-person bed and a nightstand - and closed the door behind them. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu expectantly, his eyes widened, before Mingyu hurriedly closed the distance between them. He took Wonwoo’s face in his hands and kissed him, the sudden pressure forcing Wonwoo backwards until his back hit one of the walls. He kissed Mingyu back, adrenaline rushing through his body as his hands found their way to Mingyu’s chest. His fingers started unbuttoning the boy’s already half-opened blouse as their kiss got more heated. 

Mingyu’s hands sneaked down and pulled on the hems of Wonwoo’s shirt, slipping underneath the fabric to feel the boy’s lean body for a moment before helping him pull off his shirt completely. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu’s blouse off and started fiddling with his belt buckle, earning a breathy chuckle from the boy. Wonwoo felt alive, more alive than ever as Mingyu’s hands roamed over his body. He spun the two of them around and pushed Mingyu back, leading him towards the bed. He pulled the boy’s pants down, kicking off his shoes as he saw Mingyu doing the same. 

He could see the outline of Mingyu’s already hard member through the boy’s boxers and looked up at the boy, his hand trailing down before pressing against his crotch. Mingyu exhaled sharply, the muscles on his torso contracting. Wonwoo palmed the boy, earning a soft curse and another breathy chuckle that Wonwoo swore was the most beautiful thing he had heard in his life. He hooked his fingers behind the elastic of Mingyu’s underwear and pulled them down, making the boy sit down on the bed before getting on his knees. He moved a bit closer and pressed a soft kiss to Mingyu’s inner thigh, noticing how the boy shivered under his touch. 

Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s hand on his shoulder and he looked up. Mingyu’s lips were slightly parted and Wonwoo smiled, moving up shortly to kiss the boy once more. He then kissed his way down Mingyu’s stomach until he had reached his member. He kissed the tip before wrapping his lips around Mingyu’s shaft, slowly starting to pick up a rhythmic pace. He heard Mingyu moan softly and felt even more encouraged to please him. He looked up, not ceasing his administrations, and saw Mingyu with his eyes closed and head tilted back, lips parted slightly. 

“W-Wonwoo.. Ah..” Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s hand on his head, fingers intertwining with his hair before tugging on them. Wonwoo moaned around Mingyu’s member. They could still hear the music from downstairs and he hoped to god that the people there wouldn’t be able to hear them.

“Wonwoo, s-stop..” Mingyu muttered. He urged the boy up on the bed with him and kissed him.  
“I don’t want it to end this quickly..” He then blushed.  
“O-Oh..” Wonwoo mumbled back. Mingyu’s hands trailed down his side, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. He felt the boy run his hands over his rear before they went to his front to unbutton his jeans. Mingyu helped him take his pants off and then put his hands on the boy’s shoulders, making him lie down on the bed. His hands slid over Wonwoo’s torso as he licked and kissed his way down to the boy’s member.

“Oh- Oh god..” Wonwoo moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow. The feeling of Mingyu’s mouth on his dick felt so good, he had to keep himself from thrusting into his mouth. Mingyu’s hands were on his hips, keeping them still.  
“Mingyu-“ Wonwoo breathlessly exclaimed. He looked down and was met with the boy’s gaze resting on him. He swore that he could see a sparkle in his eye and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

A moan escaped his lips as he felt Mingyu’s hand trail down his legs and onto his ass. He felt a cold sensation there as Mingyu’s finger, covered in spit, probing at his entrance. He shocked up a bit, not used to the feeling, and Mingyu paused.  
“I’m sorry, is this.. Okay?” The boy sounded a bit scared, not wanting to make Wonwoo uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, just… I’m not used to it. D-Don’t stop, though..” Wonwoo blushed, avoiding eye contact. He heard Mingyu chuckle softly before he felt his lips around his shaft again, this time accompanied by Mingyu’s finger entering him slowly. 

The stretch felt good. Wonwoo’s hands grasped the sheets as he felt Mingyu’s mouth disconnect from his member and moving to kiss his chest, leaving wet trails all over him. The boy slowly started thrusting his finger in, earning a compliant moan as Wonwoo rocked back to create more friction. The stretch of Mingyu adding a second finger took him a moment to get used to, but as soon as Mingyu had found the right pace and angle again he arched his back.

“F-Fuck.. Mingyu-“  
“You look so good right now…” Mingyu mumbled, lips pressed against Wonwoo’s skin. He received a lewd moan as an answer, and Wonwoo quickly put a hand over his mouth.  
“I want to hear you..” Mingyu looked up at him as he pulled his hand away. His fingers sped up a bit, drawing out a soft string of moans from Wonwoo. After a moment, he slowed down again.

“C-Can I…” Mingyu asked, sitting up a bit between Wonwoo’s legs. Wonwoo frowned, not sure as to what he meant. He was panting, his body still shuddering.  
“I mean..” Mingyu bent over to get something out of his jeans’ pocket. He held it up so that Wonwoo could see it, the boy blushing as he saw that it was a condom.  
“Do you always have one with you?” He mumbled.  
“It’s better to be prepared, right?” Mingyu shrugged, blushing slightly. 

“Please…” Wonwoo placed a hand on Mingyu’s shoulder, pulling him in to kiss him.  
“Are you sure?” Mingyu looked into his eyes. He felt his heart flutter when Wonwoo nodded yes, a small smile adorning his lips. He opened the package as quickly as he could, putting the rubber around his member. He bent down to kiss the smaller boy once more before guiding his dick to Wonwoo’s entrance. 

As he thrusted in a soft grunt escaped his lips. Wonwoo felt so good around him, his heat and tightness already creating a feeling in his stomach. Wonwoo groaned, taking a moment to adjust to the new stretch before moving his hips a big as a signal for Mingyu to start moving. Mingyu’s hands were on the sides of his legs for support as he trusted into the boy. Wonwoo couldn’t hold back, he moaned loudly. Mingyu cursed and lifted Wonwoo’s legs up, throwing them over his shoulders.

“F-Faster-“ Wonwoo moaned, Mingyu immediately obeying. The taller one’s gaze was fixed on Wonwoo, watching the boy’s closed eyes and lips as he felt himself near his climax. He moaned out Wonwoo’s name, placing one hand on the boy’s crotch to start pumping his member. Wonwoo bucked his hips up, his movements stuttering.  
“I-I’m close..” He breathed.  
“Me too…” Mingyu replied, speeding up once more, chasing his orgasm. 

A long, unsteady moan escaped Wonwoo’s lips as he climaxed. His head was thrown back, eyes shut tightly as he arched his back dirtying Mingyu’s hand. His sudden body movements and contraction of muscles sent Mingyu over the edge, the boy riding his orgasm out slowly as long, panting breaths left his mouth. He waited for a moment before pulling out of the boy, taking off the condom and carelessly dropping it next to the bed. 

The taller boy let himself collapse next to Wonwoo, then turning around to face him. Wonwoo did the same, their eyes meeting.  
“Wow.” Mingyu chuckled softly, exposing his teeth in a dumb grin. Wonwoo snorted.  
“You’re a dork.”  
“I know.” Wonwoo carefully pulled up the disheveled blankets to cover them both. He then wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s torso. Mingyu kissed the top of his head and Wonwoo smiled. 

“Can we.. Can we do this more often?” He heard the boy ask softly. He looked up at him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I- Do you maybe, I don’t know.. Want to try dating? I mean..” Wonwoo laughed. He couldn’t believe that Mingyu was turning red asking him out after what they had done that night.

“Of course I’ll go out with you.” He shortly pecked Mingyu’s lips before resting his head on the boy’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Mingyu wrapped his arms around him as well, pulling him close against him. Wonwoo felt exhausted mentally and physically, but he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else than right there in Mingyu’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> Guess who's back with another SVT fic? That's right. Me. My Meanie heart will never be 100% satisfied :')  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! Please leave a comment or kudos, they're always appreciated! Let me know if there's something (a pairing, a prompt maybe) you'd like to read!
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a native English speaker. I'm sorry for any grammar/vocabulary/spelling mistakes, I hope it's still enjoyable! ^^
> 
> ~M


End file.
